


The Tattoo Shop Upstairs

by Littlehouse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler found comfort in the flowers, in their ability to speak for him, in their ability to heal him - if only temporarily - and to please others at the same time. It was what drew him to the work, what he needed to do for the rest of his life. As long as he could express himself, with nobody thinking twice, then he would be okay. </p><p>For a little while, anyways. </p><p>Or, Tyler Joseph owns a Florist shop and Josh Dun owns a Tattoo parlor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

9:00 am sharp, Monday through Friday, the sign that hung on the glass door was always flipped to "open." Never a minute early or late, Tyler took pride in the fact that his shop was extremely timely.

Always at 5:30 am, Tyler arrived and took care of all the early flower deliveries. Meticulous about their care and preservation, each flower needed to be inspected for any signs of wilting or breakage in the petals and stems. After this, they were placed in buckets of water for hydration and then moved to fridges to help prolong their lifespan.

At 6:30 am, Jenna arrived to help review the orders for the day and prep bouquets for quick sale. If it was Monday, Tyler would design the piece that would take center stage in the shop's window.

At 7:30 am, usually with coffee, Debby arrived and cheerfully started piecing together orders and bouquets. If there was an event they were providing for (such as a wedding), she would take care of the main pieces until Jenna could come help with the smaller details.

By 8:30 am, Jenna started confirming orders for the day and Debby began helping Mark load up early deliveries in the van. Tyler would double check the floor stock and blow a few balloons to help quick sales. 

At 9:00 am sharp, the shop would open. 

This was every Monday through Friday, for as long as Tyler had owned the shop. It's how he planned for it to be until he passed on ownership, or died. 

Some days, however, he imagined that dying would come first.

The average customers, the average man, walking by the front of his store and admiring the flower displays he created would never know their true meanings. Anemone and adonis together, a swirl of blue and red blooms, disguising his horrible memories and forsaken feelings in a violent display of beauty. Hydrangea, gathered in bunches and hailed by many as stunning, hiding the emptiness he felt in their full and abundant blooms. Rue and marigold, petunia and heath, all conveying his thoughts and struggles for the entire world out in the open. 

He found comfort in the flowers, in their ability to speak for him, in their ability to heal him - if only temporarily - and to please others at the same time. It was what drew him to the work, what he needed to do for the rest of his life. As long as he could express himself, with nobody thinking twice, then he would be okay. 

For a little while, anyways. 

 

-

 

"Can I borrow a carnation?" 

Tyler looked towards the counter where the customer stood, bouncing on his toes lightly as Debby raised an eyebrow. 

"Borrow a carnation?" She repeated. The patron nodded, pink hair moving with him. 

"Yeah. I got a customer upstairs who wants one done, and I can't find any good reference points on google so I thought I could come down here and get a real one." He smiled at her, and Debby glanced at Tyler before looking back at him. "I'll bring it back in, like, fifteen, twenty minutes. Promise." 

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. You're asking the wrong person, though." Debby pointed towards Tyler, a sly smile on her face. She wiggled her eyebrows as the pink haired man turned and looked at him and-- 

Oh no. He was gorgeous. 

Tyler felt his face heat up as the man approached him, attempting to look busy with a bouquet of tulips.

“Hi.” He started, smiling widely at him, “I work upstairs, and I was wondering—Er, well, did you hear my explanation?” He asked, pointing a finger towards Debby. Tyler nodded slowly, chewing his bottom lip and attempting not to look like an awkward string bean.

“Yeah. I haven’t seen you around here before?” He asked, looking him up and down.

“I recently had to move my business location, so I’m renting the space upstairs. My name is Josh.” He stuck his hand out, which Tyler took and gave him a small smile. Josh’s handshake was firm and warm, and Tyler was sure he could feel his heart flutter with the squeeze.

“I’m Tyler. I own—er, this shop.” Josh nodded and looked around, pausing when he saw the display in the window.

“Anyways… Ah, would it be okay if I borrowed a carnation? Like I said, I’ll have it back soon and everything.” His gaze lingered on the display before turning back and flashing Tyler a brilliant smile.

“Yeah. No, yeah, that’s fine. Let me, um…” He gently brushed past him, heading towards the other side of the store and reaching up for the carnations. He picked a red one after a moment of hesitation, and then handed it to Josh. "Don't worry about returning it." He waved his hand when Josh opened his mouth to protest. "Think of it as a welcome gift." 

Josh looked at the carnation and then smiled at him, nodding gratefully. "Thank you. Seriously, thanks." 

"Of course, dude. But, um, out of curiosity, what exactly is your business?" Tyler asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He definitely looked like an awkward string bean. 

"I own a tattoo shop." Josh explained, lifting his right arm slightly. Tyler took in the tree on his arm and nodded, mesmerized. He resisted the temptation to run his fingers over the tree, see if the leaves on his skin would feel like the petals he handled every day. 

"... Sorry." He apologized after catching himself staring, "Your customer must be waiting. Sorry." Josh blinked as if he had forgotten that there was someone waiting for him. 

"Shit, you're right. Shit. Thanks for the flower!" He dashed out the front door, waving with his free hand. Tyler waved back belatedly. He turned back towards the counter where Debby stood with her chin in her hands, face taken up by a huge grin, when the bell on the door rang out. Tyler turned to see Josh poking his head in. 

"By the way," He said, pointing towards the Hydrangea display in the front window, "You're too nice to feel that way." 

Tyler felt the air rush out of his chest as Josh disappeared once again, stomach dropping slightly. He stood, almost dumbfounded, hands starting to shake lightly as his mind wracked the number of times people were able to decipher what his displays meant. 

Josh knew. He knew what it meant. He knew how he felt, and he--

He had called him nice. 

Tyler brought his hands to his face, rubbing away the grime and dirt he knew wasn't there. A hand on his back brought him to, and he glanced at Debby's worried face. 

"I'm fine." He said softly, bringing his hands back down. "I'll be fine." He corrected himself, and Debby rubbed his back slowly. 

"He knew?" She asked softly, and he nodded. "Do you need me to do anything?" 

"No," He shook his head, trying to push down the panic he was feeling. He never knew what his reaction would be if somebody figured him out, never imagined it would happen. He felt exposed, almost naked, and he didn't like it. 

He let out a long breath of air and rubbed his face again, turning towards the back. 

"Take down the hydrangeas," He asked Debby, "I'll have a new display ready in a few minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!! Thank you for taking the time to read this today! This story will probably have like...... four or five chapters (I'm not really sure yet rip) also, the character list and tag list will be updated as people show up :) 
> 
> I did a lot of research on the meanings of flowers and how a florist's typical day works, but if anyone finds a discrepancy please let me know so I can change it! I know there can be multiple meanings for the same flower, but here are the intended meanings of what was featured this chapter:  
> Hydrangea - Heartlessness  
> Anemone - Forsaken, Fading Hope  
> Adonis - Sad Memories  
> Rue - Disdain  
> Marigold - Grief, Inquietude  
> Petunia - Resentment, Anger  
> Heath - Solitude  
> Red Carnation - Admiration
> 
> If anyone has any critique I would love to hear it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh had been stopping by the shop a lot more. 
> 
> Not that Tyler minded, of course. He always felt himself light up whenever Josh came in, usually with the same excuse every time. 
> 
> “I want to get in more flower practice.”

Josh had been stopping by the shop a lot more. 

Not that Tyler minded, of course. He always felt himself light up whenever Josh came in, usually with the same excuse every time. 

“I want to get in more flower practice.” 

Jenna teased him about setting up a corner with an easel and a sketchpad so he had a place to sit every time he came in. While Debby agreed, Tyler ignored her. 

“He’s not here _that_ often.” Tyler rolled his eyes, while blowing up balloons one morning. Jenna just nodded her head in that I-don’t-agree-with-what-you’re-saying-but-I-won’t-say-otherwise way that she had. Tyler felt his nose crinkle as he finished with a purple balloon, letting it float to the ceiling after tying on a silver string. “He isn’t. Maybe like… once a week. And he buys a bouquet and then leaves to go practice.” Jenna nodded again.

“I think you should keep a tally this week.” She suggested, smiling as she tied a ribbon around a bouquet. That Josh might buy later. Why did he keep thinking about Josh?

“It’s literally only once a week. I would admit if it was more.” Tyler argued, heat rising in his cheeks. 

“If that’s so,” Jenna said, “Why are you blushing?” Tyler turned away from her and scurried towards the front of the store. The display he had designed that week featured poppies, red and yellow blended together with daisies and lily of the valley. Ever since Josh deciphered his display a few weeks ago, he had been cautious about what he put up. Josh never mentioned it again, and neither did he. 

After feeling so exposed, he was glad the subject was forgotten. 

 

 

Josh showed up later that day, as Jenna had predicted, and sheepishly approached Tyler at the counter. 

“Back again.” He said, waving. He offered Tyler a smiled, which made his heart thump, and he returned it wholeheartedly. 

“Always welcome back.” Tyler said, leaning forward slightly and resting his elbows on the counter. “What are you going to sketch today?” He asked, rubbing his hands together. 

“I’m giving my staff a lesson on roses.” Josh said, “One of our most requested tattoos, actually. I want them to be so life-like and amazing it looks like someone came here and bought one to tape onto their skin.” Tyler smiled at the comparison and walked around the counter to lead him towards their roses section. 

“We have a million different colors to choose from, as you can see.” He held his hand up like one of the girls on The Price is Right, displaying them for Josh. “And each one has a different meaning.” Josh nodded and let out a low whistle. 

“So many to choose from. Can you give me a history lesson while I pick?” He asked, raising his brows. 

“Yeah, of course.” Tyler stepped back a little to give Josh room to look. “I’m gonna give you the customer spiel, is that cool?” Josh grinned and snorted. 

“That sounds perfect.” He said. Tyler nodded.

“Alright. Well, roses are about 35 million years old, according to fossil evidence. Garden cultivation of them didn’t begin until about 5,000 years ago in China. They became a popular symbol in the late middle ages in Europe, and rose to fame-“He stopped to smile at his own pun, and Josh giggled at him, “in the late 1400s in England during the ‘war of the roses,’ or the cousins war in England. The white rose was the symbol of York, and the red rose was the symbol of Lancaster. They later combined after the war ended into the Tudor rose, a white rose inside a red rose, which is still grown today.” He pointed towards the top shelf, where the rose actually sat on display. 

“In the late eighteenth century, the rose was introduced domestically to Europe from China and became a popular gardening choice. After centuries of gardening it has become, arguably, the most popular flower in existence today.” Tyler smiled at Josh, who gave him a little clap. 

“That was great, actually. Thank you.” Josh smiled at him and Tyler was sure he was going to melt into the floor. 

“Anytime.” He said, “And each color has a different meaning, of course. Red is love, yellow is friendship, etcetera.” Josh pursed his lips and nodded, looking up and down the shelves.

“What does white mean?” 

“Ah, purity. It’s a popular wedding choice.” 

“What about pink?”

“Pink and peach are pretty much the same,” Tyler explained, pulling out two to compare the colors. “They both mean appreciation or gratitude. And if I gave them to you tied together, it would mean I wanted you to marry me.” Tyler felt a blush creep across his face after realizing what he said to him, and he was pretty sure he detected a faint blush on Josh’s cheeks as well. 

“What about a dozen roses?” He asked, taking the two from him. He tried to ignore how their fingers brushed together.

“It’s the ultimate declaration of love.” Tyler said, feeling a little too dizzy for his liking. “And one rose also means ‘I love you.’” 

“What does a purple one mean?” Josh asked after a beat, turning his attention back to shelf. 

“Oh, um, love at first sight. And that’s not purple, it’s lavender.” Tyler teased. Josh smiled and chuckled. 

“What about the coral one? Is that the same as pink and peach?” 

“No. Coral means…” He hesitated, and bit his bottom lip when Josh met his eyes. “Desire.” Josh’s tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip, and Tyler thought he would explode right then and there. After staring at each other for a few seconds, Josh cleared his throat. 

“I think these two are fine.” He said and nodded to the roses in his hands. Tyler blinked and nodded, turning to ring him up at the counter. He ignored the way Jenna smiled at him out of the corner of her eyes as she helped a customer on the floor. 

“It’s going to be $2.50 today.” Tyler answered, after punching everything in. Josh turned and looked at the display and then looked back at Tyler, one eyebrow raised.

“That’s only one rose. I have two.” Tyler shrugged.

“Family and friends discount.” He said. Josh smiled warmly at him before pulling out a five from his wallet and handing it to him.

“Please,” he said, as Tyler took the bill, “Keep the change.” Tyler wanted to protest, but Josh shoved one hand in his pocket and kept the other hand wrapped firmly around the roses. “No change for me.” 

Tyler sighed in defeat and put the change back into the register. “I’ll get your change to you next time.” Josh shook his head and then waved.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” He asked and Tyler wanted badly to ask if he would see him tomorrow. He nodded instead, and waved back. 

“Definitely soon.” 

 

 

Tyler ignored Jenna the next day as she looked at him with that I-knew-I-was-right-and-you-were-wrong-but-I-don’t-gloat-so-here’s-my-victory-face look when Josh entered the shop. If he could ignore the butterflies in his stomach, then he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here is chapter 2!!!
> 
> I finally figured out this story is gonna have (hopefully) 5 chapters. I really hope everyone is enjoying the development so far! (also i guess if anyone has a particular flower they would like to see in this story you can ask for it! idk maybe people are reading like dang i would love to see some heather up in here or this story really needs sweet peas. just let me know lmao). I feel like I'm having a lot of trouble with my -tense usage, so if it bothers anyone please bear with me cause I am also kicking myself lol
> 
> I have a lot of references on this chapter, especially about the history of the rose part. Here are the links for everything I used in case anyone was interested:  
> http://extension.illinois.edu/roses/history.cfm  
> http://rkdn.org/roses/colors.asp  
> http://www.proflowers.com/blog/history-behind-the-dozen-roses
> 
> Here are the meanings of the flowers mentioned in the beginning (and the intended meaning):  
> Poppy: eternal sleep or oblivion  
> Daisy: innocence  
> Lily of the Valley: sweetness  
> (basically tyler was trying to hide his feelings bc hes afraid of someone interpreting his arrangements again so he's been throwing in innocent and happy meanings to disguise them)
> 
> If anyone has any critique for me I would love to hear it! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler stood, nervously, in front of the entrance to the tattoo shop.

“Tyler, you need to hand deliver these flowers.” 

Tyler looked up at Debby from his desk and raised an eyebrow. In her hands she held a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemum and daisies, one that Tyler had put together that morning. She looked very serious as she held it out to him, trying to put it in his arms. 

“Er… any reason why?” He asked, taking it awkwardly. 

“It was in the request notes.” She explained simply. Tyler sighed and stood up from his chair, adjusting the bouquet in his arms. 

“Well, I’m sure whoever it was will be okay if Mark handles it. I’m not done payroll yet.” 

Debby pursed her lips and crossed her arms, shaking her head slowly back and forth. “No can do, boss. If Mark delivers it, then you’ll be kicking yourself later.” Tyler squinted at her.

“Why? Who requested that I deliver it?” He asked, bewildered. A sly smile spread across her face, and she pointed towards the ceiling. 

“A Mr. Joshua Dun.” 

 

 

Tyler stood, nervously, in front of the entrance to the tattoo shop. 

It was easy enough to get there – once he exited the store, he took a left and entered the alleyway next to the shop and climbed the metal stairs to the second floor. He’d seen the staircase many times, but never actually bothered to go up and see what was on the second floor. Josh had said something about moving in recently, so what was here before that? Was there anything at all? He couldn’t remember any businesses every occupying the space above him. What if—

He cleared his throat, pulling himself from his thoughts. He had flowers to deliver. 

Nervously, he put his hand on the door (with the name ‘William and Williams, ink’ arched on the glass), and opened it up.

The shop was about the same size as his store. Which, when he thought about it, made sense. It was the second floor of the building. There was a small waiting area that gave way to walls with doors, assumedly work rooms, and a tattoo gun buzzed faintly in the distance. The waiting area had a love seat and a few couches, and on a coffee table laid magazines. Most of them were tattoo magazines, for obvious reasons, but a couple were nature and home improvement themed. One of them was a floral magazine, and Tyler felt himself turn red thinking about Josh in a grocery store, spotting the magazine, and thinking of him and throwing it on the end of his bill before checking out and—

He was getting lost in his thoughts again. He let the door shut, and a little bell rang out alerting his presence, and he stood awkwardly at the front waiting for someone to appear. 

“Hi, how are you?” A young woman asked, poking her head out from one of the rooms. Her short, bright orange hair framed her face nicely, and she smiled warmly at Tyler. Her gaze flicked the bouquet he held before meeting his eyes again. “How can I help you today?”

Tyler adjusted the flowers in his bouquet and cleared his throat. “I’m, um, here to deliver these. By request.” The girl smiled and approached him, holding her hand out. 

“Sorry, you probably think I’m rude. My name is Hayley. And I’m guessing the delivery makes you Tyler?” She asked, and Tyler flushed as he adjusted the bouquet to take her hand and shake it. 

“Er, yeah. Nice to meet you. How did you, um…?” 

“Josh talks about you only every waking hour of the day.” She dead panned, putting her hands on her hips and feigning annoyance. Tyler felt his face grow hot and prayed he wouldn’t explode on the spot, and Hayley burst into giggles. “I’m only teasing, I swear. But his crush on you is so obvious that it hurts sometimes. We like to poke fun at him.” Tyler nodded dumbly, wishing he could bury his face into the flowers to hide his embarrassment. “I’ll go get him, yeah?” She turned away before letting him answer and headed off to a back room. 

Tyler plopped down into a chair and did just as he wanted – he shoved his face into the yellow blooms, inhaling deeply to calm himself down. Josh definitely had a crush on him, so at least his mind wasn’t making that part up. Which was… amazing. That last time he had had a successful relationship was when he was twenty four, and it only lasted six months. He was twenty seven now, and besides a few hook ups he had had on occasion, the romantic side of his life was extremely dry. Josh was the first person he had been interested in since his last relationship crumbled. Tyler sighed into the flowers, trying to stop feeling sorry for himself.

“Tyler?”

Petals scattered onto the floor as Tyler whipped his head up and stared at Josh. Hayley stifled a giggle, and Josh looked at her sharply. 

“I’ll leave you two to it, then.” And she practically skipped back into her work room. Tyler met Josh’s gaze weakly, and waved slowly. 

“Hi.” 

Josh nodded at him, smiled, and pointed to the bouquet. “Those for me?” Tyler nodded weakly and lifted them up, handing them off to Josh. He grinned when he held them, obviously admiring them. He took a long, deep inhale and then gave Tyler a dazzling smile. “Tyler, these are beautiful. Thank you.” 

Tyler felt his breath leave his chest. He wished his mind would stop interpreting things incorrectly, because it felt like Josh was calling him beautiful, and not the flowers. His mind wasn’t wrong when he wished and prayed for Josh to like him, though…

He needed to stop staring. “Ah,” Tyler coughed and cleared his throat, “You’re welcome.” 

“Did you make these?” Josh asked, not taking his eyes off him. 

“Yeah. Um, I make all the bouquets in the morning. I didn’t even realize it was you who ordered it, I usually just glance at the order and create it, I never really look at the name or anything since that’s Jenna’s job and I’m usually busy with—“ He paused and coughed again. “Sorry. I ramble sometimes.” 

Josh giggled and shook his head. “It’s fine. I ramble, too.” Tyler nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, finally standing back up. He made a mental note that he was a little bit taller than Josh, something he hadn’t noticed before. “So you made this by yourself?” Josh asked. 

“Yeah,” Tyler said, smiling sheepishly, “I make all the commissioned orders.” 

“Wow. After finding that out, they’re even more beautiful.” Josh smiled in a way that Tyler chose to interpret as flirtatious and wished that his face wasn’t as red as he knew it was. 

“I can name a million things as beautiful.” Tyler said, “Maybe even more?” Josh grinned, almost challenging him.

“Like?”

“Like… you.” Tyler felt the butterflies in his stomach intensify as a blush creeped across Josh’s face. He was actively flirting. Something he hadn’t done in years. 

“You, too.” Josh complimented, finally looking down at the bouquet in his hands. “I think you’re beautiful, too.” 

“… Really?” Tyler asked. Josh nodded. 

“Absolutely.” 

They both looked up when one of the doors opened and light chatter filled the room. Josh cleared his throat and Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Do you need to get back down to your shop?” Josh asked, readjusting the bouquet. Tyler idly thought that he should get it into a vase soon to prevent wilting. 

“I, um, probably should.” Tyler said. “Do you have any customers?”

Josh shook his head. “Not unless we have walk-ins today. I cleared my schedule.” 

“Right.” Tyler said, and cleared his throat. “I’ll, um. See you soon?” 

Josh chewed his lip and eyed Tyler hesitantly. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, in a similar way to when Tyler first saw him, and then he leaned in—

His eyes widened when he felt lips on his own, belatedly realizing that Josh was kissing him. 

Josh pulled away before he could fully comprehend what was happening. He smiled at Tyler and nodded towards the bouquet. “Seriously, thank you again. I hope I can see you—well, tomorrow?” Tyler nodded, maybe a little too quickly. 

“Definitely. Yeah. I- I would like that.” Tyler said. “Come down anytime you like.” Josh nodded and waved as Tyler opened the door to leave. He waited until he had made it down the stairs, into his office, and into his chair before burying his face into his hands and grinning like crazy. Josh did amazing things for him – he made him excited, he made him happy, he made him feel good again. Tyler rubbed his face, still grinning, and opened up his order forms on the computer. 

He thought how nice the display next week would look good with Birds of Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so much positive feedback from people, and it's completely overwhelmed me!! I didn't think people would be this interested so I wanted to put up Chapter 3 immediately! Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and comments so far! (and if you have commented and I haven't replied yet pls forgive me i had to help out at a flea market today)
> 
> As always, flower (intended) meanings this chapter:  
> Yellow Chrysanthemum - secret admirer  
> Daisy - innocence  
> Birds of Paradise - joyfulness & exciting and wonderful anticipation
> 
> If anyone has any questions about anything please feel free to ask! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did you know?" Tyler asked, chewing his bottom lip. Josh looked at him intensely, eyes clouded slightly.
> 
> "Know you wanted to kiss me?" He asked. 
> 
> "No. Well, yes." Tyler said, "What I mean is... The very first day we met."

Tyler didn't like weddings.

Most of the time they were too bright for his taste. Too happy, too much envy in his chest for him to handle them. The flowers were always repetitive and bright, roses upon roses and baby's breath. The bright smiles and airy weightlessness of all the guests around him was maddening when he felt so weighted and dragged down.

It was why Debby was perfect to coordinate them, cater them, go and direct at the venues. She was light and airy and cheerful, and always had nothing but compliments for the new happy couple and their families. Tyler would always force smiles and congratulations, and while he was a good actor and knew that they always believed him, he felt jealous of their happiness.

He would never get to stand at the end of an aisle with anyone, never get to pick out his own roses and lilies. He would never get to go cake tasting, never get to pick out his own tux and the corsage to pin to the jacket pocket, never stress over a DJ or fret over the weather for the date that was picked out.

However, as he watched the couple in front of him bicker about red versus yellow roses, he found his eyes linger to the familiar presence at the front of the room admiring the display. Josh turned and smiled at Tyler before making an expression mirroring that of the man in the couple. Tyler couldn't help but giggle.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stump," He interrupted the couple and pointed towards a picture in his stock book. "I think a peach colored rose might work better with the white roses, as well as compliment the venue you've chosen and help bring out the spring colors you like."

Maybe, he thought while biting his bottom lip as Josh flashed through his mind, weddings weren't so bad.

 

 

"When are you going out?" Jenna asked, not looking up from the ribbon she organized. Tyler lifted his head from his coffee mug and raised his brows at Jenna. He looked around the room to confirm she was talking to him and hummed.

"Going where?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"Out." She repeated. "With Josh."

Tyler choked. "Excuse me?"

"When are you two going on a date?" She sighed, rolling up a shimmery pink ribbon.

"Um." Tyler squinted at her and set his coffee down. "I was going to say never, but I know you won't believe me, so... This weekend." Jenna squinted back at him.

"If you don't ask him out, I will on behalf of you." Jenna threatened, shaking a roll at him. Tyler held his hands up in defense and put on his best expression of betrayal.

"I know you wouldn't do that to me. You love me too much to betray this friendship." He sniffed. Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Maybe not. Maybe I'm tired of seeing you making eyes at him and not doing anything about it." She shrugged and put away another spool, organizing the box by color as she went. "You do deserve someone, and someone nice at that. Despite what you might think or tell yourself." She reached over to him and squeezed his shoulder, offering him a small smile. He found himself unable to return it,

"I don't think he... He wouldn't like someone like me." Tyler rubbed his arm, staring at the floor under his shoes. "I'm just too much to handle." 

Jenna released his shoulder and drew him into a hug instead. She was warm and soft, two things Tyler wasn't. 

"That's not true. He's obviously interested in you. Why else would he come in here everyday?" She asked, pulling back and rubbing his cheeks. 

"Flowers?" Tyler said lamely. Jenna rolled her eyes again.

"Look," she said, "Next time he comes in, ask if he wants coffee. I promise you that he's going to say yes." Tyler looked towards the door nervously, as if Josh would walk in that very moment. 

"A promise is hard to keep." He mumbled. Jenna shook her head.

"Not this one, Tyler. He's head over heels for you. Promise."

 

 

Saturday proved to be difficult. 

The shop was always closed on Saturdays and Sundays, but that didn't mean Tyler and his staff had the weekend off. The weekends were usually when they took care of banquets and events - especially weddings. This weekend they had three weddings - three! - booked, and so Tyler was on site setting up a venue alone. He honestly didn't mind - working alone was always nice. 

The venue was at a large, open farm one of the friends of the family owned (or so he had been told). There was a tent set up in case it started to rain, and Tyler ducked in and out with the center pieces for each table. The couple had chosen Daisies and African Daisies, along with orange Butterfly Weed. It was a lovely combination for a wedding, and Tyler had to remember to praise Debby later for her choices. He picked up the final centerpiece and went to duck into the tent.

"Tyler?”

Tyler whipped around at the familiar voice and stared at Josh. He was wearing a black suit, jacket open and black tie hanging loosely around his neck. His hands were buried in his pockets and a cigarette balanced between his lips. He lifted a hand up to pull it out of his mouth and blew out a cloud of smoke. “What’re you doing here?” He asked softly, and Tyler weakly held up a centerpiece for one of the tables.

“Debby has two other weddings today, so I’m taking care of this one.” He offered as explanation, as if it that would clear up any confusion Josh had. The other man simply nodded and took a drag of his cigarette, looking up at the sky.

“Good thing they got this tent, yeah? Looks like it’s going to rain.” Tyler raised his eyes up to the dark clouds and nodded. Rain was great – but not when he would be stuck outside all day.

“Yeah. I saw the forecast this morning so I tried to hurry with—hey, hold on. What are _you_ doing here?” He asked, weakly pointing a finger at Josh. He grinned and stubbed out his cigarette, and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

“It’s my co-workers wedding, so the shop is closed. Everyone is here.” Josh nodded towards the brick building where the cocktail hour was being held. “Hayley, Pete. Here to support Brendon.” Tyler nodded slowly, and patted the centerpiece in his hands.

“Did he happen to choose my shop without bias?” He teased, and Josh rubbed the back of his neck. Tyler noticed the blush creeping across his face and considered his teasing victorious.

“Maybe.” Josh grinned, “But I honestly didn’t think that you would be here. I thought the owner just kinda… directed everything, rather than on-site managing.”

“Well. Here I am.” Tyler bowed a little and Josh giggled. 

"Do you want a hand with that?" Josh offered, and Tyler shook his head quickly.

"No way. You're here to enjoy, right? I don't want you to work." He said. Josh shrugged.

"Weddings aren't really my scene. I would be glad to help." He smiled warmly and Tyler mentally scolded himself knowing he was not going to be able to say no. 

"I- I guess. If you don't mind." He scratched the back of his head and handed Josh the centerpiece. "Can you put this on the last empty table?" Josh nodded and ducked into the tent, and Tyler stood and rubbed his cheeks. It was going to be a long day.

 

 

It did end up raining, but it was only a drizzle. 

But a drizzle can still be miserable in the open, Tyler mused, standing at the back of the tent with a glass of water. For some reason the couple insisted that he stay, something about enjoying the atmosphere. It was the strangest request (scratch that - demand) he'd ever received from a customer, but since he had nothing else to do he stayed. 

He idly sipped his glass and watched the couple on the dance floor and couldn't help but sigh. They were obviously in love. Brendon - the groom, Josh's coworker that he identified earlier - was clearly enamored with his new spouse. The rain didn't dampen their spirits, and they danced slowly to some Frank Sinatra song Tyler didn't know the title to. He envied their bliss. 

"Hey stranger." Tyler turned and blinked at Josh and gave him a small smile. Josh glanced at the wedded couple and back at Tyler before raising an eyebrow. "Jealous?" He teased. Tyler felt himself turn red and shook his head. 

"No. Promise." He said quickly. Josh frowned a little bit but nodded. 

"I believe you." He said. Tyler felt his face turn red and looked back at the couple. He was so obviously jealous it was probably painful for Josh to see. 

An awkward minute of silence passed with Tyler mentally scolding himself for being an idiot before Josh tapped his side. Tyler glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, and Josh tapped him again with an umbrella and grinned.

"You wanna go for a walk?" He asked. Tyler nodded without thought and Josh grinned. He took Tyler's hand, and they ducked out of the tent together. 

Tyler allowed himself to giggle as Josh opened up the umbrella, grinning at him and drawing him close. It wasn't raining hard enough to justify having an umbrella but Tyler didn't mind the closeness. He enjoyed it, even. It had been a while since he was this close to someone, a while since he had felt butterflies in his belly. 

"Where did you want to walk to?" Tyler asked, glancing around the large open space of the farm. Despite the rain the scenery was beautiful. Josh pointed towards a large red barn in the distance. 

"Maybe we could take a peek inside?" He asked mischievously, and Tyler couldn't help but giggle,

"Won't we get in trouble?" He asked. 

"Nah." Josh said, "Brendon would bail me out, anyways." 

"You are trouble." Tyler teased, following him towards the barn. 

"I'm handsome and adventurous." Josh corrected, and Tyler laughed. 

"Okay, trouble. Lead the way." 

The drizzle slowly turned into rain, and Josh and Tyler walked quickly to the barn. They giggled at each other, and Tyler felt very much like a child with an obvious crush. It was a pleasant feeling. Josh opened the barn door and ushered Tyler in, closing the umbrella before ducking inside and closing the door. 

Light poured in through an open window on the second floor of the barn, the building large and airy. There were empty stalls against the right wall, Tyler guess they were for horses or cows, and the left side had a hay stack and a bench next to it. Tyler sat down and watched Josh observe the area. 

"Pretty cool in here, right?" Josh grinned, "They should've had the wedding in here." 

Tyler hummed in agreement, looking around the space. Large enough for an intimate wedding, for sure. He took in Josh in his suit and felt his breath hitch imagining him standing at the end of an aisle, empty space next to him, waiting for someone to join him. Waiting for Tyler to join him, join hands, say their vows and slip rings on fingers. It left him breathless, thinking about his own chance for a happy day.

"You still with me?" 

Tyler blinked out of his thoughts and stared at Josh, three inches from his face, looking at him worriedly. He felt his face turn red and instinctively licked his lips. Josh's eyes flitted to his lips and back up to his eyes, and Tyler felt himself stop breathing. 

Josh sat down next to him, holding his gaze the whole time, and gently brought a hand up to cup Tyler's cheek. Tyler leaned into his hand and took a shaky breath. More than anything, he wanted Josh to kiss him.

As if reading his mind, Josh leaned in and did just that. 

Tyler shut his eyes and kissed back, quick and chaste, but leaving him tingling all over. He stared at Josh after they parted, and was brought back to the first time they ever met. He felt his ears turn red thinking about the hydrangeas.

"How did you know?" Tyler asked, chewing his bottom lip. Josh looked at him intensely, eyes clouded slightly.

"Know you wanted to kiss me?" He asked. 

"No. Well, yes." Tyler said, "What I mean is... The very first day we met." Josh tilted his head and listened to him speak. "You saw my hydrangea display, and you just... _knew_. You knew what it meant, and in all these years I've had the shop open, nobody has known what my displays mean. They think they look pretty, sure, but nobody's come in and said 'Oh, are you feeling a little depressed this week? A little manic?' All anyone has said was they're beautiful and they want something like it in their home." Tyler paused and rubbed his face, and Josh gently rested a hand on his back. "So how did you know?" He asked finally, throat tightening a bit. 

Josh was quiet for a moment before speaking, "This has been bugging you, hasn't it?" He asked softly, to which Tyler nodded. "... My mother liked flowers." He started, and Tyler looked at him surprised. "She grew them in our backyard. Not like your shop, or anything, more like a hobby. But she told me a lot about everything she grew.

"Roses mean love, daisies are friendship, and all that. But she told me about the not so nice things, either." Josh pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Tyler, who declined. He continued as he lit one, "She loved hydrangeas for their beauty. One of the flowers she grew every year. Blue was her favorite color to grow." He inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "But she always told me, always reiterated their true meaning: despair, depression, heart break. She told me if I ever wanted to get a girl flowers, never get her hydrangeas. It was asking for trouble." Inhale. Exhale. 

"I knew how you felt when I saw the display for the first time, and I felt compelled to come inside and see who was feeling that way. But-- not trying to be a hero, or any of that bullshit. I just wanted to know. And when I saw you... I had to say something." Inhale. Exhale. Tyler felt his face grow hot and his stomach churn. "But, uh, after I started to get into tattoos around high school, I started studying different tattoo meanings. I studied flowers first, since I was so familiar with them. Still my best work, honestly." 

"... So the roses." Tyler said simply. "Did you know? When I told you about them?" 

"No," Josh shook his head, "Not that in depth." 

"So did you think I was... A freak or something?" Tyler asked. "Or not a freak, I don't know." 

"I think you're lovely." Josh said. He stubbed out his cigarette and stood. "And if you would let me, I would love to take you out sometime." 

Tyler felt his eyes bug out of his head and he stared at Josh incredulously. Josh merely shrugged. "Only if you want to, though."

"Yes," Tyler said, "Absolutely. Yes." Josh blinked and turned pink. Tyler squeezed the bench tightly, and knew his knuckles were turning white. When Josh leaned in, he shut his eyes, and let him kiss him again. It was light and sweet, and his grip relaxed. 

"Let me know when is good for you." Josh said softly against his lips, and Tyler grinned. 

"Anytime is a good time for you." Tyler answered honestly, and Josh laughed lowly. 

"We have all the time in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I AM ALIVE AND VERY SORRY ;A;
> 
> Thank you soooooooooo much to everyone who has patiently waited for the update of this story!!!!!!!! I hope this extra long chapter was worth the wait!! 
> 
> (I kept Brendon's spouse ambiguous on purpose so if ur a ryden shipper it can be ryan but if u love brendon n sarah then hey it can b her)
> 
> Any comments or questions or critique is super welcomed and thank you again!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler hummed as he adjusted the display in the front window, delphiniums standing tall and proud. Usually when he used the color blue it denoted sadness or hopelessness, but in this case it seemed bright. It reminded him of the sky, wide open and cloudless. It reminded him of the ocean, waves rolling steadily on without ceasing. 

A blush creeped over his cheeks as he thought about the bright blue Josh’s hair now was. 

He had dyed it a few weeks ago, shortly after Brendon’s wedding, a soft blue color that reminded Tyler of cotton candy and sticky fingers. Josh had showed up early the morning after he did it, showing Tyler with a grin. “What do you think?” he had asked, running a hand through it to make it stick on ends.

It suited him really well, softening his features and making him look even more the part of human angel from above. Tyler told him so (minus the angel part), but Tyler thought that Josh could dye his hair any color and it would look good.

Tyler adjusted his display and stepped back, satisfied. It was going to be a good week.

 

 

For the past few weeks, Josh had been bringing Tyler lunch. 

Sometimes he brought take out from somewhere, usually Taco Bell (which Tyler would never admit was his secret guilty pleasure) or sometimes Chipotle. Occasionally he brought pizza, which Tyler also loved, especially when it was loaded. Usually, Josh brought whatever he had had for dinner the night before – and Josh was a good cook. A really, really good cook; leftover spicy chili, pasta with homemade tomato sauce, chicken and asparagus – it all tasted amazing. 

Today Josh had brought him leftover meatballs, and they huddled in Tyler’s office together. 

“You’re incredible,” Tyler said, stabbing a meatball with a fork. Josh giggled and watched Tyler take a bite, eyes lighting up at the taste. “Seriously, is there anything you can’t do?” 

“I can’t do origami,” Josh said, laughing when Tyler fixed him with a look.

“I think I can let that slide,” he said, taking another bite of his meatball. His eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as he chewed, letting out a long ‘mmm’ of approval. 

“You’re so cute,” Josh said, adoration clear in his voice. Tyler opened his eyes and felt his face turn pink at the compliment. Josh had his chin in his hand and was watching Tyler with a fond expression on his face, eyes crinkled with his smile. 

"So are you," Tyler said, eyes dropping down to his bowl to hide his blush. 

"Can I kiss you?" Josh asked, and, yeah, Tyler was definitely red now. 

"You don't have to ask," he said, setting his bowl down on his desk. Josh shrugged. 

“I like to ask,” he said, his hand suddenly finding itself on Tyler’s cheek. It was warm, and Tyler could feel the callouses on his fingers. 

“You’re great,” Tyler said, shutting his eyes. He smiled when he felt Josh leaning in, and happily pressed into the kiss. 

“Your lips are so soft,” Josh mumbled, lips not leaving Tyler’s. Tyler giggled, kissing Josh again. 

“No talking while I’m kissing you.” 

“Fair enough,” Josh mumbled back, thumb caressing Tyler’s cheek as he deepened the kiss. 

When they pulled apart Tyler could see stars in his vision, casting Josh in a wonderful light. Josh grinned at him before picking up the last meatball in the container and popping it into his mouth. Tyler blinked before making a small huff of exaggerated outrage.

“Was that all a ploy to distract me from you taking the last bite?” he asked, though there was no venom in his voice.

“Mmmmm,” Josh pursed his lips and thought for a moment, “Maybe.” Tyler scoffed and stood up from his desk, planting another quick kiss on Josh’s lips.

“When we move in together that will not be allowed,” he sniffed, grabbing his work apron from the back of his chair. Josh perked up a bit, grinning at Tyler.

“When we move in together?” he asked, eyes lighting up. Tyler paused and chewed his lip, looking at Josh hesitantly. 

“If you want?” 

Josh hopped off the desk and kissed him again, hands lingering near his hips. Tyler brought his arms up around Josh’s shoulders, eyes closing contently. Josh pulled away and rested his forehead on Tyler’s.

“For you,” he said softly, “I would buy the Taj Mahal.” 

Tyler giggled at Josh and tilted his head back as Josh softly kissed his neck. 

“You’re gonna make me late coming back from my break,” he sighed, pressing closer to Josh. 

“You’re never late,” Josh murmured, “Besides, you own the store. You can take a long break if you want.” 

Tyler could hardly argue with that knowledge, but he pulled away with a giggle. 

“When we move in together we can have long breaks,” he promised. 

“Naked Saturdays,” Josh said, wiggling his eyebrows. Tyler rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe,” he said, tying his apron in the back. “When we get a place you can hang your pictures up. Free décor.” 

“You can decorate with flowers,” Josh said, smiling, “It’ll smell nice all the time.” 

Tyler smiled at that. It sounded picturesque – something he never thought would happen. He opened the door to his office, Josh cleaning up behind him, and stepped into his shop. Debby looked over from the cash registered and wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

“You look like you’ve been having fun,” she said with a smile that made her look like a cat. Tyler thought he heard her cough “finally” but ignored that, opting to roll his eyes at her. 

“You can go on break now if you want,” he said to her, stepping out from behind the counter into the shop. Jenna was restocking the rose display, giving him a look from the corner of her eye that said if-you-had-listened-to-me-earlier-instead-of-beating-around-the-bush-you-could-have-been-having-lunch-break-make-out-sessions-weeks-ago. Tyler pouted at her and she smiled before turning back to the task at hand. 

A woman at the front of the shop was admiring the display he had put up earlier. She seemed to notice him watching so she turned and smiled, waving at him. 

“You’re the owner?” She asked, nodding at him. Tyler smiled and nodded back, recognizing her after a moment. She came in frequently, always buying fresh roses. 

“Yes,” he answered, offering her his hand to shake, “I’m Tyler. I don’t think I’ve formally introduced myself.” 

“Ashley,” the woman said with a smile, taking Tyler’s hand and shaking it. “I love your shop. I’m in here all the time.” 

“Thank you,” Tyler said with a smile, letting the compliment in. “I appreciate that. Is there anything I can get you?” 

“No, thank you,” Ashley said, and pointed to his display, “but I have to say your centerpiece is beautiful today. It really is!” She gushed in reply to Tyler blushing, “I haven’t seen anything like it in here before. I can’t put my finger on it – it’s so bright. Have you changed anything in your life?” She asked, smiling. 

Tyler glanced at the back of the store where Josh was chatting with Debby and Jenna. They were all smiling amongst each other, and Josh looked like an old friend – like he had belonged among them all along. Josh turned and spotted Tyler looking and grinned at him, eyes crinkling and face coloring pink. 

Tyler hummed and turned back to Ashley, smiling softly. 

“Yeah,” he said, “I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero excuse for posting this a million years after it was published but I really really really hope it was worth the wait!!! I've reworked this chapter so much and I'm finally happy with it - I wanted a happy, sappy ending that flowed well and still matched the rest of the story. The woman named Ashley is supposed to be Halsey, btw!
> 
> Delphiniums usually represent new experiences and positivity, so I thought it was a good choice for the final chapter. 
> 
> I promise that I haven't forgotten my 238732593756 other stories that are in semi development hell - the problem is that I develop an idea and it takes me so long to write them out :( I know how each of my stories should go from start to finish but I have a hard time typing them out, if you will. I've been trying to discipline myself not to post anything until I've finished it, hence my long posting droughts. In addition to what I've already posted, I have another twenty one pilots story I'm developing (another historical au), and a 1975 fic (that is also historically based. I Love History.)
> 
> Anyways, if anyone has any questions or spots anything that I didn't properly tie up PLEASE let me know so I can fix it!! Questions, comments, and critics are always welcome! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed The Tattoo Shop Upstairs (which may have an epilogue that I've been playing around with but it will be uploaded separately)!!!!!!


End file.
